Story Before Sleep
by Nurull F. Heryanaaa
Summary: HoHun dan Kristao insomnia! Mereka bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan. Akhirnya Suho mengusulkan member-member untuk bercerita :) Menceritakan apa mereka? Ayo baca :3


Tittle: Story Before Sleep

Cast: Suho, Sehun, Tao, Kris

Genre: Humoorr humoorrr xD slight Yaoi xD

Summary: HoHun dan KrisTao insomnia!

Mereka bingung apa yang akan mereka lakukan.

Akhirnya Suho mengusulkan member-member untuk bercerita :)

Menceritakan apa mereka? Ayo baca :3

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

At 01.00 AM

"Huah~" Tao keluar dari kamarnya, disusul Kris di belakangnya. Mereka berjalan kearah ruang tengah.

Ternyata di ruang tengah ada Suho dan Sehun yang sedang duduk dalam diam.

"Kalian kenapa keluar dari kamar?" Tanya Suho saat menyadari Tao dan Kris datang ke ruang tengah.

"Baby pandaku tidak bisa tidur.. Aku pun begitu, dan kalian?" Jawab Kris

"Kami juga tidak bitha tidur Kris-ge" Sehun menjawabnya.

"Gege, Tao bosan~" Tao menyenderkan kepalanya di bahu tegap Kris

"Gege juga Tao-ie" Kris cemberut.

"Hei, bagaimana kalau kita saling bertukar cerita?" Usul Suho

"Cerita apa hyung?" Tanya Sehun

"Apa saja, mau tidak?" Tawar Suho pada yang lainnya

Kris dan Tao mengangguk, daripada bosan, apa salahnya ikut, kan?

"Ayo, thiapa duluan?" –Sehun

"Suho duluan saja, kan dia yang mengusulkan" –Kris

"Huh arra, dengarkan ya?" –Suho

Semuanya mengangguk

"Pada suatu hari, di rumah yang ada di tengah hutan, terdengar lolongan serigala yang sangat…."

Belum beres Suho bercerita, Tao sudah memotongnya

"Suho hyung, jangan ceritakan yang seperti itu, Tao takut" Ujar Tao seraya menyembunyikan kepalanya di dada bidang Kris *Taoris moment! /siapin kamera/ /ditendang Readers/*

"Ah mianhae Tao-ie~ Hyung lupa kalau Tao takut dengan cerita yang seperti itu" Ujar Suho menyesal telah membuat Tao ketakutan.

"Tidak apa-apa kok Suho-Hyung" Tao tersenyum.

"Ayo ganti.. Sehun?" Kris menunjuk Sehun

"Aku?" Tanya sehun

"Iya kamu babo!" Ujar Kris /'you don't say' face/

"-_- baiklah" Sehun menghirup udara dan menghembuskannya lagi.

"Pada thuatu hari, ada anak kecil yang thedang berlari, dia menyebrang jalan, dan dia tertabrak oleh truck yang thangat bethar….." Cerita Sehun di potong cepat oleh Suho.

"Kenapa cerita yang sedih gitu? Ganti ah jangan cerita gitu!" Suho paling tidak suka cerita yang tokoh nya itu meninggal.

"Yahh, padahal theru hyung" Sehun mem-pout kan bibirnya

"Haha, yasudah sekarang Tao yang bercerita ya?" Tanpa disuruh Tao pun bercerita

"Suatu hari, Hangeng-ge pergi ke kamar Henry-ge, dan ternyata dia mengambil boxer milik Henry-ge, dan…." Suho dan Sehun tertawa. Tapi, cerita Tao di potong cepat oleh Kris.

"Jangan cerita seperti itu Tao-ie, nanti kalau mereka dengar bagaimana?" Kris berbicara dengan nada yang khawatir, ya, khawatir Sunbae-nya itu mendengar cerita Panda-nya.

"Benar juga ya._. Tao kok ngga mikir kesitu sih, hehe, yasudah, Gege cerita sana" Tao yang tadi duduk di sebelah Kris, segera merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Kris.

Kris yang melihat Tao merebahkan kepalanya di pahanya pun langsung mengecup pelan dahi Tao

"Krith hyung cepatlah bercerita, jangan ber lovey-dovey teruth" Sehun mem-pout kan bibirnya.

"Haha, iya iya"

Kris pun memulai ceritanya

"Pada zaman dahulu, tidak ada air, tidak ada udara, tidak ada pohon, tidak ada tanah, tidak ada rumah, tidak ada EXO, tidak ada Super Junior, tidak ada SNSD, tidak ada TVXQ, tidak ada F(x), tidak ada SHINee, Tidak ada SM, tidak ada…" Kris menyebutkan semua benda-benda yang ada di bumi(?).

"tidak ada alam semesta, jadi, tidak ada yang bisa di ceritakan.. TAMAT!" Kris mengakhiri ceritanya.

"Heum, hmmm, ngookk(?)" Ternyata Tao yang merebahkan kepalanya di sudah tertidur pulas.

Begitu pula dengan Suho dan Sehun, Suho tidur di bahu Sehun, dan Sehun menyenderkan kepalanya di kepala Suho.

"Eh? Kenapa pada tidur? Apa ceritaku mempan membuat mereka tidur? Haha" Kris berbicara sendiri.

"Ah sebaiknya aku membawa Tao ke kamar dan aku juga akan tidur" Kris segera menggendong Tao ala bridal style ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Suho dan Sehun yang tertidur pulas di ruang tengah.

-END-

RnR jangan lupa. :3


End file.
